


just do it

by icemakestars



Series: ~✧An Ever-Fixed Mark✧~ [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adrenaline, Desperation, Established Relationship, F/F, Fondling, Post-Battle, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: A rush of adrenaline isn't the only explanation as to why Erza wants Mirajane as much as she does.





	just do it

The adrenaline was strong, sweet, like the woman stood next to Erza. She breathed hard through her mouth, eyes darting from person to person, each body left limp on the floor. Not dead, of course, but knocked out cold; unable to interfere. Lucy and Lisanna had pressed on to rescue the captives, Wendy checked for casualties back at camp, which left Erza and Mirajane alone. 

After years of fighting one another, fighting by each other’s side was easy. They knew each others strengths and limits, and had an unwavering faith in the their abilities. Fairy Tail’s most reliable duo, the pair that could solve any measure of disagreement, so long as they were together. Erza likes the way that sounds, along with the pictures it casts in her mind; together. 

Mirajane is panting too, her demonic form wavering until it’s just her, as impressive as the take over in her own right, and the black body suit she wears hugs her skin, defining her. White hair falls in loose, messy curls, and there’s sweat beading on Mirajane’s forehead, the nape of her neck, and the space between her breasts. Erza licks her lips, taking everything in. 

“We should check in the woods for any people hiding.” Mirajane’s voice is unusually serious, gritty, and Erza reveals in the way it travels down her spine. She hums her agreement, sheathing her sword and transforming back into her regular armour, following Mirajane into the woods. 

The suggestion was subtle, but Erza understands; they were not fully open about their relationship yet, and riddles had become their second language, their tongues doused in lies. Still, Erza knew that she would do anything for Mirajane, be anything for her, and as she watched Mira’s hips sway enticingly in front of her, it was clear that her feelings were reciprocated.

When Erza can only faintly see the clearing where they had just battled, she makes her move, requipping her gauntlet back into her armoury so that her skin could feel Mirajane’s warmth. Her arm circles the other woman’s waist, pushing her body flat against Mirajane, who gasps in response. They walk until Mirajane is pressed firmly against a tree, and Erza grinds against her, pushing her knee between Mirajane’s eagerly spread legs and letting her mouth assault the shorter woman’s neck. 

It isn’t long before Erza’s hands find Mirajane’s breasts, parting the zip slightly and letting her fingertips explore the exposed skin. Everything is rushed, and overwhelming, and all the woman can do is succumb to it, to the sensations that racked and encompassed them. 

Fighting next to Mirajane, fighting for her or with her, all of it built up inside Erza, the intensity of which she craved the other woman startling but also completely expected, and she could not resist, not when Mira was this close and this beautiful. She was about to flip Mirajane around, to claim her lips and feel her heart beat erratically against her own chest, when Lucy’s voice slipped between them, separating them in an instant. 

“Mira, Erza, everyone is safe. We’re heading back to meet Wendy.” 

Mirajane fluffs out her hair, zips up her top, and presses a kiss to the side of Erza’s lips. Their eyes meet in a silent promise of ‘later’, and then they head back to find their friends. Erza hated to get distracted on a job, thinks that it might be the greatest sin a wizard can commit, but she knows that she’s going to hell anyway. And when you’re in love with a demon, hell is the best place to be.


End file.
